FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle
The FR-27 SFR (Sanction Flechette Rifle) is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The FR-27 SFR is a modern fully automatic combat rifle developed by Steiner Bisley. Instead of firing bullets, the FR-27 SFR fires flechettes. The FR-27 SFR fires .303 caliber fin-stabilized projectiles separating from a discarding sabot, these rounds are manufactured by Osprey Ltd. The flechettes that it uses are faster and more powerful than conventional bullets (an effect of being larger, heavier rounds), these rounds are fin-stabilized and fired by a smoothbore barrel. This power comes with a cost though as only 20 rounds can be held in a single magazine. The reloading procedure is unusual; the entire forward section of the rifle hinges near the muzzle to expose an internal loading port, into which the magazine is inserted. The feed direction appears to be upwards, meaning that despite appearances, the combat rifle is not actually a bullpup layout. Following loading, the rifle is closed up and the cocking handle on the left side is rotated clockwise. Characteristics The combat rifle is the standard jack-of-all-trades lethal weapon in the game, standing between the machine pistol and heavy rifle in terms of overall firepower, but providing more control and accuracy. The default magazine is relatively small at 20 rounds, though with upgrades the weapon can have a magazine size of up to 50. Ammunition is common, and takes up 2x1 inventory spaces per stack, with each stack holding up to 50 rounds. Despite that protracted fire will make the combat rifle's barrel glow orange and steam escape from the loading port during reloads, the combat rifle cannot overheat like the heavy rifle. The combat rifle is very versatile when upgraded, being able to mount a silencer while still having a usable iron sight, and can also mount a laser sight for medium range shooting. The flechette targeting system is an unusual active weapon mod; when activated, the next valid target (civilians included) will be highlighted with a trail of crosshairs leading from the muzzle to the target; shots will seek the target, often marking themselves to their head. The trail of crosshairs will turn from white to red when the current target cannot be hit, either because it has taken cover, the path the projectiles would take is obstructed, or the player has turned too far away. Enemies with combat rifles are a moderate threat, with good range and damage-dealing capacity, though since their rifles lack upgrades they frequently have to pause to reload. Locations *Detroit - Adam Jensen's apartment, three can be found. *Detroit - the Armory at the Police Precinct, three can be found. *It is widely used by police, Belltower mercenaries and other professional opponents, so it is a common weapon in high-security settings. Behind the scenes *The design of the FR-27 is somewhat similar to the fictional Seburo MN-23 assault rifle from Masamune Shirow's Dominion Tank Police. *The ammunition for the FR-27 is heavily based on the Steyr ACR, a 1980s prototype caseless rifle firing sabot-encased flechettes at nearly 5000 FPS. *The FR-27 is also based on the HK G11 caseless assault rifle for the rotating charging handle. *The carrying handle is also very similar to that of the HK G36C and the FAMAS . *The unusual break-action loading procedure seems to be functioning like that of a double-barreled shotgun. However, it seems to be inspired by the assembly function of M-16 chassis rifles, built with the function for easy assembly and maintainance, not reloading. *Possibly inspired by the SBP500 Assault rifle from TimeSplitters: Future Perfect as the reload action is almost identical. Gallery FR27.png|An FR-27 in Adam Jensen's apartment, as seen in the cinematic trailer DX3 PC screen combat rifle SFR 27.jpg|The FR-27 SFR in first person view DX3 FR-27 reloading.jpg|Reloading of the FR-27 SFR IronsightAR.PNG|FR-27 SFR iron sight Combatrifle-upgraded.png|The FR-27 SFR upgraded with a silencer, laser sight and target-seeking system Combatrifle-inventoryicons.png|FR-27 SFR inventory icons DX3 FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle.jpg|Case studies of the FR-27 SFR Combatrifle-conceptart.png|FR-27 SFR concept art FR27Targetleading.png|The Combat Rifle viewmodel with target-leading installed. CmbtRfl_Targeted_Fire.png|Combat Rifle showing targetting system in action Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Weapons